List of allusions
The following is a list of allusions to works of fiction, people, places, events, and other cultural touchstones in the series Gravity Falls ''. The allusions, references, similarities, homages, and other items on this list should be' specific, detailed, unique, or identifying.' Avoid adding incidental, broad, general, or tangential similarities. Multiple episodes *Characters frequently drink "Pitt" soda. Given the similarity in the name and color of the can, this is a reference to Mr. Pibb soda. Opening *When Dipper is exploring the cave, there are characters that look like runes. However, one of them does not match a known rune and the other do not translate into anything understandable in English. *Mabel and Dipper walk past a taxidermied Jackalope. *For one frame, an image of Bigfoot flashes in the same pose as the alleged Bigfoot in the Patterson-Gimlin film. *Among the Polaroids are photos of Jackalopes, a Fiji mermaid, flying saucers, and the tabloid character Bat Boy. *The pyramid character in the last few frames is a reference to the Eye of Providence. Episodes Season One Tourist Trapped *The mask Grunkle Stan wears to scare Dipper is an allusion to the Gill-man from the 1954 film Creature from the Black Lagoon. *When Mabel is tied down by the gnomes, the scene references when Gulliver is tied down by the Lilliputians in the book ''Gulliver's Travels by Jonathan Swift. *Mabel's pose with the Grappling hook is a nod to The Legend of Zelda. See also: List of items in the Mystery Shack for allusions made by specific items. The Legend of the Gobblewonker *The Gobblewonker is an allusion to the Loch Ness Monster. *Soos' pose when he was on the boat is an allusion of the famous film of Bigfoot. Headhunters *When lamenting Wax Lincoln's death, Grunkle Stan references the assassination of Abraham Lincoln by John Wilkes Booth. *Mabel makes a "wree wree wree" noise while swinging the ax. This is a reference to the musical score The Murder played during the shower scene in the film Psycho. *Mabelangelo which is a reference to the famous sculptor Michelangelo. The Hand That Rocks the Mabel *The name of the episode "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel" is a play on words of a 1992 movie title, The Hand That Rocks the Cradle. It could also be an allusion of the somewhat commonly said phrase "The hand that rocks the cradle is the hand that rules the world." *Mabel "bezazzles" her face; a reference to the real product, the Bedazzler. *'Lil Gideon's appearance is based off of Benny Hinn, a famous Christian televangelist who claims to be a prophet. *While watching Gideon's commercial on TV, Mabel makes the same noise Scooby-Doo makes when questioning something. *The Club where Dipper confronts Gideon is a direct reference to the "Red Room" in the Black and White Lodge from the TV series Twin Peaks. The Inconveniencing *The newspaper Dipper reads has a similar title and logo to USA Today. *Some of the snacks appear similar to Ho Hos, Hostess Fruit Pies, and Hostess CupCakes. *The kids putting in the soda is an allusion to the Diet Coke and Mentos eruption. **The mints packaging is very similar to Mentos. *When Wendy says "You're pretty mature for your age." Dipper replies "Yes, yes I am" as it is said in many Phineas and Ferb episodes. *Thompson plays a game called Dancy Pants Revolution. This is a reference to the game Dance Dance Revolution. *Lee is put in a cereal box similar to Froot Loops with a blue toucan similar to Toucan Sam on it. The toucan says, "I'm bonkers for eating you alive!" in the same way Sonny the Cuckoo Bird says "I'm coocoo for Cocoa Puffs!" *The name of the haunted mini-mart "Dusk 2 Dawn" is an allusion to the 1996 Quentin Tarantino movie From Dusk Till Dawn. *The candy "Smile Dip" is a reference to "Fun Dip". *When Mabel "runs sideways" on the ground after she went over the fence, it's similar to what Curly Howard does in The Three Stooges. *When the ghost lifts everything on the ceiling, music plays that sounds similar to the Ghostbusters theme. *At the beginning of the episode when Dipper hits the car with the pine cone Wendy says "high five" but when you look at her hand she only has four fingers. *When everyone except Wendy and Dipper (and/or Mabel) are vanishing.It never shows Ravie or Robbie vanishing. Dipper vs. Manliness *The song Disco Girl by Icelandic pop group BABBA is a reference to the song Dancing Queen by the Swedish pop group ABBA. *Lazy Susan's name is a reference to a rotating tray by the same name. *The Manotaurs are a reference to the mythological creature Minotaur. *The Manotaur "Chutzpar" references Orthodox Judaism is multiple ways. Unlike the other Manotaurs, he wears a head covering akin to a Kippah (i.e., yarmulke) and has hair similar to payot (sidecurls). Moreover, his name is a play on the Yiddish word Chutzpah Double Dipper Irrational Treasure *The title of the episode is an allusion to National Treasure. The Time Traveler's Pig Category:Lists